Sinners Sanctuary
by Ohh Kiss
Summary: He stole me. [AxelxKairi]
1. I slept

**I have never once seen one of these done! Not once! So I took the liberty of doing one myself. –nods- This, my friends is an AxelxKairi fic. Yeah, I know. Its incredibly odd and I think I just found out why there aren't any out there. --; That's okay though! Blah. It may be a oneshot, I aint sure yet. **

**Disclaimer- Fuck you.**

**:All Kairi's POV:**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sinners Sanctuary**

_Ohh Kiss_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

One more night

Don't give me a _lie_ again.

It's all **my** fault

That's all I hear- It's a **_sin_**.

So one more night

Breathing Blasphemy

Its one more night

_**A sinner's sanctuary.**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I never knew I could truly feel this _helpless_…

Locked away in who knows where.

Just some **room**.

All I could think to do was bring my knees to my chest and curl up into a ball.

Lean against the corner.

_My corner._

Sora left me… And I had just came looking for him.

I'm so stupid.

**So fucking stupid.**

It was dark and cold.

All I could see was a bed

Maybe a dresser,

But I have a feeling my mind is just lying to me.

I wish I could get some sleep.

My bodies telling me to just _close my eyes_

But something in my mind is keeping me awake.

I don't know what it is.

Someone's coming…

Down from somewhere

I just can't tell

My **_heart_** is racing but my mind seems numb.

The _door_.

Then **someone**.

A tall someone.

Someone I didn't know.

The large cloak he wore concealed his face.

But I knew who it was now.

**Him**.

That man.

The one who had coaxed me into darkness.

I watched _him_.

Just watched.

Looking up at _him_ with wide pools of curiosity.

He didn't acknowledge **me**.

Didn't even take the time to look down.

But soon I caught myself watching him more intently.

**_Memorizing_** him.

He was taking the large cloak off.

Exposing himself to **me**…

And I still just sat there.

He tossed the black trench coat aside and ran his fingers through his jagged cherry spikes.

A white tank top.

Dark jeans.

That's all **_he_** was wearing.

He moved to sit on the end of the bed,

His eyes finally darting over to my corner.

To **me**.

"You should get some rest."

His voice was **smooth**, _playful_, untamed.

Something I had yet to encounter.

Something I had not known _existed_ until now.

I simply continued my starring

Trying to identify whether this was _fear_ or **curiosity** I was feeling.

"C'mon… I'm not going to hurt you…"

That voice again.

Trying to get me to feel better…

Right?

There was nothing I had to lose.

I hesitantly stood.

Walking forward and taking a light seat next to **him**.

Not quite close to him…

No.

I didn't _trust_ him enough yet.

He eyed me with a small smile

And I continued glaring at the ground.

The tattoos beneath his eyes soon drew me to him and I glanced up.

"What do you want from me?"

I hadn't noticed I was _trembling_.

Not until I tried to ask a simple question.

How truly afraid I was…

"I want nothing from you."

"Then why the hell am I here!"

I was **crying**.

_And I hadn't even known it._

Not until I felt slender fingers smooth over my skin,

**Slowly wiping them away.**

"Kairi… I…"

"How do you even know my name…"

I whispered.

Cutting the man off and shying from his _touch_.

He _watched_ me.

**Looked** at me.

Studied me.

Analyzed my _tears_.

My _actions_.

My **_feelings_**.

"I'm sorry… But please, try and get some sleep…"

He hadn't even bothered to answer my question…

And he left.

Left me alone on his bed.

**Sorry**?

_Why_ was he sorry?

I breathed in a shallow breath.

The mans _touch_, whose name I did not yet know, still _lingered against my flesh_.

I lay down.

_Closed my eyes._

And desperately tried to calm my mind.

So I listened.

To the _ripple_ of my own heart beat and I wondered **who he was**.

I wondered if I was ever going to get back home.

_**And I wondered if I really wanted to.**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Well! There it is! Enjoy! Review! Chha.**


	2. with a

**Yay! Alright, I decided to continue this one, at least for a while, so here is number two! I hope everyone enjoys it, and please keep reading! Kthanx.**

**Disclaimer- Blah blah blah I don't blah blah blah own blah blah blah shit.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sinner's Sanctuary**

_Ohh Kiss_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sleep had finally taken me in its _loving_ embrace.

Its hold on me stronger than it had ever been before.

It **cradled** me and held me until finally crimson lashes cracked to welcome the crisp air around the room.

It hadn't all been a dream…

I was still _here_.

Still here in the room of that **man**.

But why…?

That was my only question.

Why _me_?

Was it to lure Sora?

Was it because he had some **_fetish_** with me?

**Was he a stalker?**

_I didn't know…_

The room was still dimly lit, but there was a candle on the dresser by the bedside and it glowed faintly.

"I'm glad to see you actually to see you actually got some sleep…"

That voice.

**_His_** voice again.

That smooth melancholy voice that frightened me to the point of curiosity.

"Yeah…"

Why did I answer?

Why did I answer like I was so **_comfortable_** with him around?

He had startled me, really.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and I let my eyes scan over him.

_Yes, it was him._

That fiery headed man with no shirt on and a simple pair of jeans.

"Can I… Can I go home?"

My voice came out in a pitiful **whimper**.

And I realized that I really didn't mean to say it…

One of those thoughts that just slip out.

His poison green eyes softened and he scooted closer to me, making me curl up into a ball still nervous around him.

"No Kairi… I'm sorry, but I… I can't let you go, Superior's orders."

His voice was almost as **pathetic as mine…**

_Soft and withdrawn, sorry._

He **really** was _sorry_…

"How do you know my name?"

That question again.

The one he had refused to answer before.

"You're a princess of heart; it's my job to know your name."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, starring blankly down at the floor.

I heard a prang of sadness in his voice and something I had never heard from anyone before… Not like this.

_**I heard regret.**_

"Well… What… What are you going to do with me…"

_That question had riddled my mind since last night._

Since the day before that when he had brought me to this place.

**To this room…**

Was I to be his _plaything_?

Was he going to **share me with his friends**?

Was he going to steal from me the only thing I had left?

All these vial images, questions, thoughts had plagued my mind and I saw them dwindle as he shot a glance my way, his eyes _soft and gentle_.

**Yet that untamable fire still lingered within them…**

"Nothing… I'm not going to do anything with you or to you, Kairi… I promise."

I felt something stab at my mind, something deadly.

**Trust**.

_I trusted him and my mind hated it._

I wasn't supposed to trust a stranger.

Not after they had just stole me away from my home…

But I did.

"This is the worst feeling in the world…"

I whispered, nestling my head into the silken sheets below me.

He smirked lightly and I sat up glaring at him.

"What?"

I snapped, my eyes _hollow_ and **angered**. How dare _him_ laugh at me?

He looked over at me with a sigh and a thin eyebrow rose with a shake of his head.

"This is not the worst feeling… The worst feeling is knowing that you're alone in the world… and that you aren't needed."

He paused, blinking and shaking his head. Slender fingers running through his array of cherry spikes.

"And that you no longer have a reason to **live**…"

I listened to his words, and I knew suddenly that something was very wrong here…

_He couldn't be?_

"What are you?"

My voice was hushed as I sat up, kneeling on the bed and resting back on my heels.

He starred at me, a hesitant hand raised to cup my cheek.

"I'm nothing… I'm just a **nobody**…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Here is the extremely short chapter two! I hope everyone likes it, reviews are loved!**


	3. nobody and

**FINE PEOPLE! Fine. :D Here is the next chappie! Sorry it took so long, I've been kinda busy… Well, here it is, I hope everyone likes it. Some fluff, the prelude to a lemon! OMG YAY right? Yes. Okay, yeah, go read now .**

**Disclaimer- I don't own either of these characters bitches.**

**:Kairi's POV:**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sinners Sanctuary**

_Ohh Kiss_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I _watched_ him.

Watched him with **care**, and fear, and **hope**, and _understanding_.

And I didn't know why I was looking at him with such sincerity.

Here he had _captured_ me.

And yet I was the one feeling sorry for him…

A **Nobody**…

"A n-nobody…?"

I questioned him.

_Knowing what it meant in the back of my mind._

Yet still curious to what his true definition would be of himself.

I was somehow intrigued with him now…

I felt his **poison** gaze flitter to me for a moment.

He was starring.

And when I moved up to look at him I gasped.

_He was closer._

Too close.

Too close to me, yet I wanted him closer- **No**!

I **_loved_** Sora…

I couldn't care for anyone else the way I did him.

_I couldn't want to comfort him…_

He was my **kidnapper**…

**And yet a felt the need to climb in his lap and whisper soothing words in his ear.**

"Yeah… Just a Nobody…"

He mused, voice soft, yet still _sharp_ with that sting of cockiness and **playfulness** making him even more _alluring_.

No!

No.

**No…**

_No…_

I shook my head at the sudden thoughts and he licked over his lips, leaning closer, pale lips grazing across my jaw.

"What's wrong now?"

His voice was a whisper in my ear and I jerked away.

_**You're hot that's what's wrong…**_

I swallowed slightly and watched him from the corner of my eye.

"What is a Nobody?"

My voice was soft and I watched him **tense** suddenly.

His muscles rippled from his chest and arms as he did, hand clenching into tight fists.

I guess I hit a nerve…

"Someone without a heart…"

His voice was back to its pathetic nature.

**Its soft tone**, echoing slightly in my mind.

_Smooth_, untamed, and yet still so **gentle**…

"Someone who… Can't feel anything… No hurt, no despair, no anger, no…"

His voice trailed off and I watched his eyes harden.

What?

_What couldn't he feel…_

"No… what?"

I whispered, sitting up and moving my head, tilting it to the side, trying to find his gaze.

**He wouldn't let me…**

He wouldn't answer me…

"What's your name?"

Finally.

Maybe he would no longer be '_the stranger.'_

Maybe he would be **someone** instead of just a shadow…

He glanced up at me.

_Watched me._

Tested me with his eyes before his lips parted.

"Axel."

_Axel_…

Such a **strong** name.

Such a sharp name.

I didn't expect it from him…

_**But it fit perfectly.**_

I swallowed again and watched him smile slightly.

"No what, Axel?"

I tried again, this time testing his name on the tip of my tongue.

It glided out with such ease…

The smiled faded quickly and his eyes moved from mine to the blankets.

_I felt bad now…_

Something was really hurting him…

But…

_If he couldn't feel?_

"Axel…? It's alright, you can tell me…"

I **tried**.

Tried comforting.

_But nothing seemed to work…_

I sat up, scooting **closer**, leaning back on my heels as I tilted and _leaned_, trying to catch his _gaze_.

He finally shot his eyes to mine and mumbled something.

"Love… We can't love…"

His voice was _dripping_ with hurt, and pain… **Loneliness**.

I swallowed again and shook my head, strands of red hair falling around my elbows.

"Axel… C'mon… Everyone can love, you can love… I'm sure you can."

I was trying to comfort.

_Trying to ease the pain that seemed to weigh him down._

I gently placed **my** hand on _his_ and smiled.

"It's okay… I know you have a heart…"

**I should have done something.**

I should have _stopped him…_

But something inside me told me this was what I wanted.

I felt **his** hands caress my cheeks and neck as **his lips crushed to mine**.

I wasn't _expecting it…_

My eyes widened**, heart raced** as he _kissed_ me.

There was no denying it…

Nothing I could say or do.

**I liked the kiss…**

I wanted more from the kiss…

I wanted _him_.

Thoughts of _Sora_ drifted away as my eyes lidded and I felt his lips press more to mine, waiting for the reaction we both seemed to **crave**.

So I did react.

I pressed my lips hard to his, hands placed on his chest, **feeling the muscles tense and relax as tongues kneaded and massaged at each other in a battle for dominance over the other.**

I felt my lungs heave in a sharp breath through my nostrils and meshed my body to his, arms wrapping around his neck, feeling his hands travel down my back _tugging my hips to his roughly._

**Untamed**.

Lawless.

_Chaotic_.

Everything I was never introduced to until now.

Until I felt his hands wander beneath the back of my shirt just so he could **feel my flesh.**

_The heat exchanged between us during that kiss was the hottest I had ever felt…_

I was almost **burned.**

And as I felt the sheets beneath me ripple against my weight as he pushed me down against them_, bodies still entangled, _lips still working against each others…

That's when I knew I was a _sinner_…

I knew I was in the **combustion of lust…**

And I didn't care…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Okie dokie. There it is! Next chapter should be out pretty soon, reviews make me type quicker:D**

**Yay! Okay, well thanks to all my reviewers, keep reading, and love to all of you!**


	4. now I'm

**Okay! Here it is everyone! FINALLY! I had enough time to get this up! Yep yep! This isn't very fulfilling, but some new people are brought in, and some secrets revealed! Next chapter soon!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sinners Sanctuary**

_Ohh Kiss_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Lips were **locked**.

Hands were wandering over smooth skin and _under_ clothing.

Shorts breaths were being swallowed between the arrays of kisses.

My eyes would open slightly only to close as a shudder ran through my body once again.

**What was I doing?**

_Why_?

Why was I lying beneath a man whose name I learned only a few moments ago **kissing** and _panting_ and begging…

But the _feeling._

The feeling of being **cherished** and loved and _held so protectively and wildly_.

It was all so _new_ to me… So **right**.

His hand traveled dangerously up the front of my shirt earning a small stuttered _mew_ from deep within my throat.

But it **ended**.

Even with my mind still trapped in the barricade of hazy lust filled thoughts _I heard the door open. _

I felt lips leave mine and I finally cracked my eyes open to see a small blonde boy wide eyed and mouth open starring at us.

The warmth from Axel went _cold_.

His body **tensed**.

His hand was removed and he shot a poisonous glare up to…

"Roxas…"

Axel breathed his name out and the fellow organization member shook his head in disbelief.

"Roxas… Just please chill…"

"A-axel! You're supposed to lock her up not knock her up!" the teen spat in _disgust_ as I gasped and shuffled under the covers to hide, even if I did still have all my clothes on.

It was more from embarrassment than anything…

The **fiery** male stood, throwing his cloak on and pushing Roxas out the door.

I saw him glance over his shoulder _apologetically_ at me…

And he left.

**He left me alone again…**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Axel and Roxas walked in **silence** for a long time.

Both starring at the ground.

Both wound in _wonderment_ and disbelief.

Finally Axel spoke,

"You can't tell the superior."

Roxas' eyes snapped up and his usually soft expression hardened.

"What! What do you mean?" he demanded.

A hint of **jealousy** stained his voice as he continued to stare at the ground.

Apparently Kairi was getting in the middle of _something_…

"Just please… Roxas don't tell him about us…" Axel pleaded.

The blonde starred up at him and shook his head.

"Axel there used to be 'us' but there isn't anymore…"

His words were **bitter**, _drowned_, soaked in venom aimed to **hurt**.

And it did.

Axel _flinched_ and heaved a sigh.

"You know I would never try and hurt you Roxas it's just if Xemnas would have found out about you and me we-"

"We would have been fine…"

Roxas interrupted him and stormed off, shrugging the hand on his shoulder away and crossing his arms over his chest.

If this _thing_ was never real between him and Axel then why did it **hurt** so much?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I sat in silence with my knees against my chest.

Flashes.

Damn fucking flashes of images making themselves known in my head.

**Imbedding themselves deep within my memories. **

Lips hitting lips.

_Breath._

**Hot**.

Skin to skin.

_**Chaotic… **_

Everything I **wasn't** and everything he was.

_I wanted him._

I wanted him here.

Now.

**With me.**

Doing exactly what we were **minus the clothes.**

Disgusting thoughts…

_I hated myself_ at that moment.

When I knew then how dirty I really was.

I could barely feel the tears stream down my cheek.

I was a **good** girl.

A good girl who went to _church_.

And _got good grades._

**A good girl that wanted a certain nobody to be fucking me right now.**

I _screamed_ into the pillow next to me, digging my nails into the flesh of my arm for some kind of relief to this longing welling up inside me.

Just one **kiss** and he had me.

_He had me on my knees begging_.

I felt **used**.

_Wasted_.

Filthy…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-sigh- Sorry its so short. I know, I know. I'll update really soon. This is a filler chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! Keep reviewing, it keeps the chapters coming!**


	5. in the

**Oh my. I know it has been forever, but guess what people, I'M BACK! Whoohoo. Yes, I know, hard to believe. But for those of you who actually like reading my fics you all shall by happeh happeh campers 3**

**All in Kairi's POV and Disclaimer. –sigh- We all know the drill.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**

**Yesshh**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sinners Sanctuary **

_Oh Kiss_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I _wouldn't_ call it disbelief…

But whatever this **_feeling _**was

It **hurt**.

It hurt like something I had never felt before

I wanted to go home

I _wanted_ Axel

**I wanted something**

My heart lurched quietly against my ribcage

And I heard gentle flittering whispers in my ear

_Voices _

Antagonizing thoughts

Describing the _touch_ of his long slender **fingers**

The press of his body

And I feel guilty…

I feel guilty for saying that I want Sora

I want _Sora_

**To wait**

Wait to rescue me…

Give me some time

_**One night**_

Just… wait.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Axel's eyes were narrowed as he watched Roxas flip through the pages of a dusty old book.

He couldn't _believe_ he was doing this.

He couldn't come to even fathoming asking Larxene for a favor, but he might have to.

His bright eyes lurked over the smaller boy and he swallowed

"Roxas… I'm **begging** you-"

"For what? Another cheap _fuck_?"

His words were harsh and dry as he closed the book and threw it on a near by chair.

"No… Not that. I need you to keep us and Kairi behind closed doors."

His voice was pitiful and he glanced down at Roxas whose ocean eyes rolled slightly.

"Oh please, Axel. I won't tell anyone, if you promise me something."

The fiery headed male tensed as Roxas' hands were placed against his chest and he smiled sweetly up at him.

"Don't let Kairi take **_my_** place."

He had no time to react, nor speak as the wielder dashed out of the room and down the hall beyond his sharp sight.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I was trying to _catch_ my breath

Almost **hyperventilating** in the process

His _hands_

His face

His **body**

All of it plagued me like some disease

_Some drug I couldn't get enough of _

I _hate_ him for doing this to me

But **I want him to punish me** for my thoughts

I want to love him

I want to show him that he can love

I want to…

I want to **_know him._**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The door swung open

And my eyes darted to him

He closed it, **locking** it behind him this time

Before moving slow

I sat up, eyes meeting his

Those acidic eyes of his

They looked like they would _burn_ me…

I held my breath as he sat down

And there was a **silence**

A tension I could taste

Before finally the words came

And I spit them out before they were lost again.

"What was _that_…?"

He glanced over

Turning to face me

A young teenager with a man who looked to be about nineteen

At least a three year difference

"I'm not sure."

His voice was soft again

And **I wanted to crawl in his lap**

And rest there

_Breathe_ him in

**Touch** him

And I wanted him to touch me

Like I had never been touched before…

I had my eyes closed and **tensed** as _his hands found my cheeks_

Where he lifted

I hadn't noticed _how close he was to me_

Before his nose bumped against mine

"But… It felt good."

His eyes were _questioning_

**And I wanted to rip the cloak from off his broad, angular shoulders**

But I took in a shaky breath instead

"Yeah… And that scared me."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I don't know…

Whether that was a **confession**

Or an _invitation_

Both perhaps…

But whichever it was

He graced me with the sight of a _crooked_ grin

**And the comforting caress of his warm breath**

**Against _my lips._**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Thanks for Reading, guys! I LOVE YOU 3**


	6. dark with

**HAHAH TEASER BITCHHEESS**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sinners Sanctuary**

_Ohh Kiss_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

His eyes _circled_ me

And I could **feel** every pulsating _movement_ he made

My heart **pounded**

My eyes fluttered

And his hands danced down across my shoulder and _chest_

He **knew** how to _touch_

How to **drive me crazy**

And I couldn't understand

How **he** _knew_…

How he _knew_ just how to make me **moan**

And he didn't even have to take my clothes off

His pretty Christmas eyes watched me with such **_intensity_**

I felt I might melt

One more glare

And I'd be a **puddle** on the floor…

He could _play_ with **me** all he wanted then…

"Kairi,"

His voice is **soft** and _gentle_ as it flitters across my neck

And I can barley _control_ myself

**But **

I 

_Must_

And he _touched_ me **again**

I couldn't help but take _his_ lips in **mine** and force him to love me

_Force_ him to **want** me

I don't remember how

But I slung my leg around him and he had my hands pinned above my head

Chapped lips stroking down the fabric of this _heavy_ dress

Do it **now** Axel

And I heard his voice like he was **screaming**, even though it was a simple _whisper_ in my ear

"You're **beautiful**."

I felt tears leak from my eyes

And I didn't know whether it was **love**

Or want

Or _hate_

Or **passion**

But he kissed them away and I _choked_, finally spitting out the only word that came to mind

"**_Please_**…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Did ya like it? –kersnort- I hope so! Its just a teaser, next chapter will be better but I just want to catch up on updates before my parents go ballistic on me for grades. Ack, -dies- love me X3 REVIEW for the review master cause you know she adores you.**


End file.
